


Let Me Kiss You

by stormysunrise



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunrise/pseuds/stormysunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry annoys Louis, a lot. He’s popular and the girls love him but Harry always turns them down. Louis doesn’t understand why Harry is refusing them and so, he makes a point to ask Harry why he acts this way towards the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the hits and kudos on Irresistible. I know it's not much but thank you anyway. On the other hand, this is a bit smuttier, which is very awkward to write. Once again, I have posted this on my tumblr, (wolveramptonn) and you can read it or rec it there if you would like. Without further ado, the fic...

“Pass it, Tomlinson!” Coach Higgins yelled. “We’re running out of time and Styles is open!” 

Louis looked at the goal and he realized he wouldn't be able to make it in time. The player behind him was hot on his heels and Louis began to panic. He didn't want to pass it to Harry. He always passed it to Harry.  
Harry was good, yes, but Harry wasn't amazing. Louis was just as good as Harry, he knew that, but Harry was also captain and therefore Harry was the star of the team. Louis has always tried to convince himself that Harry only gets attention because of his looks, and he was probably right. When Louis thought about it, even he wished he could play with Harry’s curls or be the reason for Harry’s dimply smile.

The crowed was shouting at him to pass it and as much as he tried to block it out, he couldn't. He quickly gave in and passed the ball to Harry. Just before the buzzer went off, Harry kicked the ball toward the goal. A perfect shot, one the goalie wouldn't be able to block. Louis watched as a smirk grew on Harry’s face as the goalie struggled to catch the ball. The ball flew, hitting the back of the net.

The crowd roared at the realization that they had won, once again. Everyone ran on to the field, hugging and congratulating Harry. Louis scoffed and made his way over to the newly formed crowed.

“Don’t look like that, Lou! We just won again!” Niall cheered, hugging him tightly. “Harry’s done it again! Thank god he’s on the team!”

“Yeah, yeah, thank the lord. He did it all by himself, once again.” Louis sarcastically spat back to Niall.

Louis knew he was being a bitch about the situation but he was allowed to throw an tantrum every once in a while. He worked hard and expected recognition and attention for it and that never came. He was happy they had won, he just wasn't happy that Harry was the reason why.

“Harry Styles, number 38, has done it for us! With a final score of 10-3, the Wolves are still unbeatable! Good game Wolves!” The announcers voice rang through the speakers and the crowd let out another roar.  
The players began to gather their things and head to the locker rooms to get showered and changed.

“So, you going to Harry’s for the party?” Liam asked, oblivious to Louis’ don’t-talk-to-me attitude.

“Why would I want to go to Harry’s?” He shot back.

“Well, I just thought that, thought that since we won and all you would come to the party.” Liam stuttered nervously.

“I’m not in a party mood at the moment.”

“C’mon Louis! He made the winning goal!”

“He did not make the winning goal. He had help and then had a lucky kick, that’s all.” Louis snapped.

“Okay, Louis. Why don’t you take a nice warm shower and relax a bit and I’ll take us both to the party.”

Louis scoffed at his friends attempt. He excused himself, gathered his things and took a well needed shower, after all, he did sweat while being Harry’s back up.

The hot water hit his fingers as he massaged the shampoo into his scalp. He didn't know when it started but he was thinking about Liam’s words. Going to the party wasn't a bad idea. There would be alcohol and Louis’ mood called for some alcohol. Louis knew well enough that if he were to go home, he would get smashed anyway, why not get smashed somewhere less boring?

He heard Harry and Zayn enter the shower room and Louis noisily listened in on their conversation.

“So is tonight the night?” Zayn asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be drunk when it happens. Unlike you, I would like to remember my first time.”

“Harry, you’re 17! You can’t stay prude you’re whole life, it’s not fun.” Zayn laughed and Harry caught on.

“I’m just not ready yet, no one I’m interested in.”

Louis drowned out the conversation and thought about what was just said.

Harry was still a virgin? If he was it would explain a lot. Louis had always wondered why Harry would turn down every girl that wanted to hook up with him.

He would curse Harry for it too. If Louis had that many girls after him, he would have probably jumped at the opportunity He would have fucked ever girl in the school by now and it seemed that Harry didn't have that attitude. Louis hated it, but he never said anything, not even to Liam or Niall.

Just as Louis was rinsing the soap off his body, there was a knock on the shower door.

“Hmm?”

“Are you almost done? All the showers are taken and I need one.” Harry asked.

“I’ll be out in a second.” He tried to keep his calm but it still seemed like he was pissed off.

“Alright then.” Harry was taken back.

When Louis finished, he left the water on for Harry.

“Hand me my towel.” Louis demanded, opening the door so he could reach his arm out.

Harry complied, handing Louis his towel and turning the other way. Louis dried his torso and wrapped the towel around his bottom.

“Go ahead.” He said and started out of the room.

Louis didn't know what came over him. He looked around quickly, making sure nobody was watching. When nobody was, he turned his head so he could see behind him. He walked and watched as Harry stripped, Louis gut twisting as Harry shifted out of his shorts, his size still massive through his boxers. Harry looked up to meet Louis gaze and though he expected Harry to do something crazy, he just winked, completely comfortable with the fact that his teammate was checking him out and enjoyed doing so.

Louis looked at the floor, a blush spreading on his cheeks. He quickly got changed and met Liam at the car.

***

There was nothing special about the party. Just like every other one he had been too, there were teenagers grinding on each other, loud music, and alcohol all over the place. It was also immensely hot, so hot that Louis was almost sure there was sweat dripping off of him but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Niall had been in his ear all night telling him to go dance and get drunk and even though he was halfway done the task, there was no way in hell he was going to dance. That was until Niall had sloppily drug him to the dance floor and Louis let loose.

“That’s better.” Niall told him.

He didn’t when Liam and Zayn joined them but the had. Liam didn't drink much because of health issues but that didn't stop him from a beer or two. Liam was teaching Zayn a dance that Louis had been taught a few weeks ago.

He watched as Liam stood behind Zayn, guiding his arms in proper directions. Louis noted how gentle Liam was being. There was always something off between the couple and Louis could tell that they both had unresolved feeling for each other. Zayn leaned his head back and whispered something to Liam and even though Louis had no clue what he said, he watched as Liam’s hands dropped to Zayn’s hips. Zayn began grinding into Liam and Louis smiled at how the two enjoyed it.

“Cute, aren't they?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, yeah, they are. I’m happy for them, if they can do stuff like that in public I give them kudos.”

“What do you mean, ‘stuff like that’?” Niall’s asked with a strong, alcohol induced Irish accent.

“I mean that if I was gay and on the football team, I would not be doing that. Wouldn't want people uncomfortable with me in the locker rooms.”  
“I guess that’s alright, yeah, me neither.”

So, they started dancing again, slurring the lyrics of the song.

Louis watched as Harry turned down yet another girl. The alcohol he had consumed blocked out any fears and he blindly walked over to Harry.

Louis stood in front of Harry, both their eyes following the girl as she excused herself. They looked back at each other.

Louis never noticed how beautiful Harry’s eyes were and how he didn't was beyond his thinking ability at the moment.

“Why’d you do that?” Louis shouted over the music, looking up at Harry.

Instead of replying, Harry placed his hand on the small of Louis back and guided him out of the room and into what seemed to be Harry’s bedroom.

Without thinking, Louis sat on Harry’s bed. Harry didn't retaliate against his drunken action, he also didn't join him.

 

“I couldn't hear you in there.” Harry stated.

“I asked you why you sent that girl away.” Louis repeated.

“I sent her away because she asked me to hook up and I wasn't interested in my first time being with her.” Harry said as if saying he was still a virgin wasn't embarrassing. Even though Louis had heard it before, he forgot about it when he downed his fifth shot of strait vodka.

“You’re still a virgin?” Louis chocked out.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded.

“Oh.”

It became silent, both of them not knowing what to say next.

“Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for helping me earlier.”

Louis felt the anger he felt before.

“Yeah well, tell every one else that.” Louis slipped.

“Why?”

“Because they all give you credit when really it wouldn't have happened without me.”

“They don’t matter Louis. Yeah, it makes you feel great but I know that I couldn't have done it with you, and that’s all that matters.”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“Look, Louis, if you didn't want me to say anything about it then you didn't have to complain about it while you were in the changing rooms.”

“Yeah, thanks then.”

“By the way, what were you thinking when you tried to sneak a peek at me stripping today?” Harry added just when Louis thought the conversation was over.

“I’m not sure. I guess I was curious. Why?”

“Did you like what you saw?” Harry pushed on.

“I guess, a little, yeah. I think I did.” Louis couldn't bring himself to shut up and replied to Harry’s questions.

“Well, you owe me now.”

“How do I owe you? I’m pretty sure you enjoyed it just as much if not more than I did.” They laughed because it was true.

“I laughed because I’m not used to people looking at my body like they wanted to jump me on the spot!” Harry tried to be convincing.

“I didn't want to jump you on the spot.”

“Yes, yes you did.” Harry giggled.

“I did not. I was only exploring.”

“What ever you say, Lewis.”

“C’mere.” Louis called him over.

Harry stood in front of Louis. Louis opened his knees, so Harry could stand in between. When Harry made no move, Louis pulled him forward.

“What are you doing?”

Louis thought about it.

“I was going to fuck you absolutely senseless but now that I think about it, it would be your first time and I don’t have any lube.”

“You were going to fuck me? And you’re not a virgin?”

“I was planning on it and obviously I’m not a virgin.”

“Well, I knew you weren't a virgin but I mean, have you ever had sex with a boy?”

“Once. I got really drunk at a party, once.”

“Oh.” Harry nodded. “Did you enjoy it?”

“He had control of it so technically he fucked me.” Louis avoided the question.

“But did you enjoy it?” Harry repeated.

“I didn't think I did but I guess if i was going to do it again, I did.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Lou?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, Harry.”

When Harry started bending down, Louis noticed how uncomfortable Harry’s stance was. Their height difference forced Harry to bend in incredible amount. Just before Harry’s lips connected to him, he backed up. Louis neck and head rested on Harry’s pillow and his legs were strait out in front of him.

Harry looked clueless as to what Louis was doing and he looked so cute that Louis almost felt bad for the lad.

Harry crawled up next to Louis, on his hands and knees. If it wasn't the sexiest thing Louis has ever saw then he didn't know what it was.

Louis hand grasp Harry’s thigh and Harry gasped at the touch. He pulled Harry into a straddling position above him and Harry adjusted himself on top of Louis, the friction of there jeans causing Louis to whimper.  
“Alright there, Lou?”

“Mhm.” Was all Louis could get out.

Louis grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and tugging him down, brushing their lips together slightly.

“Why aren't you kissing me?” Louis asked, lips brushing as he spoke.

Without reply, Harry crashed down on Louis. It started out slow. Louis hands caressed Harry’s face and tugged on his curls.

It wasn't till Harry licked Louis lips for entrance that things began to heat up. Louis had swore himself for not opening a window before. Harry began grinding down on Louis and Louis began to buck his hips into Harry’s touch. Louis heard Harry moan a couple times and it only made Louis more excited. He knew if something didn't happen soon, he would have to excuse himself so he could have a good wank.

Harry began to break away from Louis lips, kissing his jaw and down his neck, rocking his hips and creating a rhythm.

“H-Harry?” Louis barely whispered.

Harry looked up, never breaking contact with Louis neck as he sucked to create a love bite.

“Are you sure you've never done this before?” Louis breathlessly asked.

He nodded. Once he had successfully left a mark on Louis skin, he pecked Louis on the lips.

“ I've watched porn before Louis.”

“Gay porn?”

“A few.”

“Why?”

“Curiosity of a 15 year old.”

“Ahh. Will you excuse me?” Louis asked.

“Why?” Harry said kissing his lips.

“I don’t expect you to be giving me a blow job any time soon and that means I have to wank before I come in my jeans.”

Harry giggles and Louis only felt himself getting closer.

“Yeah, sorry about that. My bathrooms right there.” He pointed to the door.

“Thanks.”

Louis entered the bathroom, taking in the light blue color that was so, Harry. He took seat on the floor of the shower and decided there was no point in running the water just yet. He unzipped his jeans and slid them down with his boxers.

He grasped his pink arousal and began to pump. Running his hand over the tip to wipe away the precum over couple of seconds.

“Louis?” He heard, accompanied by a knock on the door.

“Huh?” He attempted to speak.

“May I come in?”

“Mhm.”  
Harry entered, curls wildly strewn on top of his head. Louis stopped what he was doing.

“You were moaning like crazy, keep it down. Continue.”

“Sorry, but what are you watching?”

“Curious.” Harry said taking a seat next to Louis outside of the tub.

Louis began stroking himself again, slowly making his way to where he had been before. It was then that Harry shifted and removed Louis hand.

Harry pumped Louis carefully and Louis jerked into the touch, enjoying the sensation. He thrust, feeling his insides squirm. It wasn't long before Louis was coming all over the walls and into Harry’s hands.

Louis minds went black as he rode out his orgasm. When he was done, he breathlessly looked at Harry.

“Wanna taste?” He asked.

He watched as Harry brought his fingers to his mouth, sticking his tongue out and tapping his fingers to it. His face turned into a look of pleasure, liking the taste of the new substance.

“You like it?”

Harry nodded, “Lets get this washed up.” He reached up, grabbing the shower head and starting the water.

When they were done, they headed back downstairs. As much as they tried to avoid questions from Liam, Zayn, and Niall, that didn’t stop their friends. After telling them what happened, Niall was happy to tell them that he wished they had been downstairs all night because Liam and Zayn had left him to hook up in the corner and he was alone. Everyone laughed and they all apologized to Niall.

The night had gone on rather smoothly. It had seems like the five of them had been best friends their whole lives as they danced and loudly slurred the words to whatever pop song was blaring through the speakers.

He made a mental note to buy lube and a condom so he could give Harry a proper fuck in the upcoming weeks.

Overall, Louis was very happy he had gone to the party. Whether or not Liam rub it in his face tomorrow was besides the point. Louis wanted to enjoy the rest of his night, and so he did.


End file.
